


Educating Daddy

by Pixie (Ayiana)



Category: JAG
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-06
Updated: 2005-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayiana/pseuds/Pixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parenting can include some unexpected lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Educating Daddy

"Mac?!"

The panic laced voice brought her on the run.

"What? What's wrong?" She skidded to a stop next to him, taking in his look of wide eyed fear in a single glance before turning to the baby.

"It's… It's… Orange!"

"What is?"

He gestured helplessly. The baby cooed, obviously highly entertained by his father's facial contortions.

Mac looked, and bit back a grin. She fought down a laugh, but couldn't do a thing about the twinkle in her eyes. Harm glared at her suspiciously.

"What's so funny?"

"You are."

"Why?"

"Just a second."

She felt his puzzled gaze between her shoulder blades as she headed for the kitchen. Visual aids were required. She returned in time to see Harm fastening a clean diaper on their son.

She took the baby from him, expertly snuggling the small body against her shoulder, and handed Harm the jar of mashed carrots.

"Oh."


End file.
